TINDER
by ucrittri
Summary: Lee Daehwi si mahasiswi teknik yang baru putus cinta dan diteror terus oleh mantannya, dengan Kang Dongho yang sudah menjomblo dua tahun dan merasakan kekosongan hati . mereka bertemu lewat aplikasi TINDER daehwi!fem dongho jinyoung #donghwi #samhwi #jinhwi. PD101S2
1. install tinder

**Tinder**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Daehwi**

 **Kang Dongho**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehwi baru aja bangun, suara notif aplikasi Line di hpnya bunyi daritadi, bikin siempunya hp pengen banting aja. Tapi jangan deh, itu hp kan dibeliin ayahnya waktu dia habis di rawat di rumah sakit.

Diambil itu benda yang bikin dia kebangun. Nyalain tombol powernya, dilayar udah terpampang notif yang banyak banget.

 _Panggilan Tak Terjawab 0823xxxxxxx (36)_

 _Line (76)_

 _KS : Wi...please baca chat ak..._

 _WhatsApp_

 _354 pesan dari 5 chat_

"anjir, KS pasti si Samuel. Ini lagi, nelponin kaya orang gila. Gabisa bikin hidup gue tenang apa ya?"

Daehwi lebih milih biarin chat-chat itu, dia nengok hpnya lagi, baru jam 7 _. Penghuni kost udah pada bangun belum ya?_ gumam Daehwi.

Iya, jadi Daehwi itu ngekost di Bandung, dia kan dari luar kota, kuliah di Bandung di Politeknik Ciwaruga :). Jadinya ngekost deh, dikostnya Daehwi ga sendirian, ada Ahn Hyungseob atau lebih seneng dipanggil Seobi atau Ahnie, tapi sama Daehwi sih dipanggil Ucup. Si Ucup ini satu kampung halaman sama Daehwi, satu kampus juga, cuma beda jurusan aja. Ucup ngambil Bahasa Inggris, sedangkan Daehwi yang letoy itu bisa masuk Teknik Mesin yang minim cewek, gatau deh gimana bisa tuh anak masuk itu jurusan yang cowok banget.

Kamer mereka sebelahan, biasanya habis subuh si Ucup suka nyetel lagu-lagu dugem pake speaker kenceng banget, berasa kaya di club katanya, tapi bagi Daehwi sih malah kaya naek angkot full music yang disetirin sama akang-akang beranting gede,tatoan, sama pake baju dengan slogan "Viking nu Aing, Aing nu Saha?". Alay intinya mah.

Tapi kostan sunyi banget ini, keluarga si nenek yang punya kostan juga ga kedengeran, biasanya anak-anak gadis si nenek yang udah pada jadi perawan tua suka recok di dapur. Atau kalau ngga dek Ujin yang kamernya depan Daehwi udah nangkring depan tv sambil maskeran pagi-pagi.

Tidur lagi ngga bisa, jadinya Daehwi keluar kamernya, dan mendapati tiga teman kostnya duduk di meja makan depan kamer si Ucup, sambil pada maenin hp. Pantesan ga kedengeran, asik sama dunia sendiri sih.

"eh teh Dedew udah bangun? Cuci muka gih, ini Ujin beliin bubur yang lewat tadi. Masih anget kayanya" Dek Ujin senyum kiyowo.

Percaya ga percaya, dek ujin ini adik tingkatnya Daehwi di kampus, iya anak TM juga. Hebat ga tuh dedek yang kiyowo ini, padahal dia lebih cocok jadi anak Tata Niaga gitu yang hobi dandan menor dan pake rok ketat kalo ke kampus.

"hmm, makasih adeku yang kiyowo. Ntar teteh ganti duitnya" jawab Daehwi sambil jalan ke wastafel cuci piring buat cuci muka. Jorok emang.

"Wi, anjir sia jorok banget cuci muka disitu. Ke kamer mandi sana. Tadi si nenek nyuci jeroan ayam disitu" ini yang teriak si Nayoung, kamer paling depan, jurusan Manajemen Pemasaran tingkat akhir, tapi beda kampus sama Daehwi dan yang lain. Nayoung kuliah di Politeknik Sarijadi, dan cewek tinggi satu ini asli Medan punya, jutek banget lagi, tapi cengeng.

" _goblog sia kakara mere nyaho, kapalanglah geus anggeus_ " _(_ goblog kamu baru ngasih tau, udah terlanjur selesai)

"yeu salah sendiri" sahut Nayoung cuek.

"Wi, udah makan bubur ntar catokin rambut gue ya" kata Ucup.

"mau kemana teh Seobi? Mandi juga belum teteh tuh, teh Dedew mah cepet kalo makan bubur" kata si maknae alias dek Ujin.

"iya dih, emang mau kemana lau pagi-pagi gini? Nyabe sia? _Isuk keneh, ek nyabe mah ngke peuting_ " Nayoung dan mulut tanpa filternya disertai basa sunda medok logat batak.

"sembarangan sia! Aing mau ketemuan nih sama cowok dari tinder, lumayan gantenglah ya. anak Univ Surya Sumantri. Calon dokter deuih" kata Ucup berapi-api.

"eh anying, pacar sia juga anak kedokteran. Mau dikemanain si Seunghyuk hah? Cabe anjir" Nayoung sewot, ya gimana ga sewot, si Ucup hampir tiap hari jalan sama cowok yang beda-beda. Kan prinsip Nayoung itu setia sama satu pasangan. Ya ketahuilah kawan, Nayoung ini gamon sama mantannya yang sekarang udah punya pacar. Ya definisi setia versi Nayoung itu ya setia sama satu orang, meskipun udah punya lagi. hhhh unfaedah sekali.

"hellawww, si babi gaakan tau kali aing jalan sama cowok lain. Dia kan kuliah di Jogja, aing disini. Lagian Cuma jalan doang kok, ga macem-macem. Suweeeer!"

Definisi gatau diri itu ya Hyungseob, pacarnya lagi susah-susah koas di rumah sakit biar cepet lulus dan halalin si cabe, eh yang diperjuangin malah main-main. Ya jelas aja anak kosan pada gedek sama kelakuannya.

Daehwi tau, cuma jalannya si Ucup itu gaakan sekedar ketemuan, makan, nonton dan habis itu pulang. Tapi ya pake nginep juga dikosan si cowok baru itu, atau kalau ngga di hotel. Ya bisa simpulkan sendiri cewek nginep dikosan cowok atau di hotel bareng cowok itu mau apa. Masa iya mau tadarus bareng. Ya hamdallah kalo iya :) tapi ini kan bukan.

"udah atuh teteh-teteh jangan pada ribut, omongannya masyaallah kasar-kasar kalian teh cewek. Ga baik ah" si maknae emang the best.

"buru mandi anjir, mau di catokin ngga? Mandinya lu kan sejam" daehwi udah selesai makan.

"Ujin dulu deh teh mandinya, cepet kok. Ujin buru-buru mau ke kampus, ada rapat koor buat ldk calon KT (komandan tempur) himpunan. Teh Dedew ikut rapat ngga? Kang BaeJin juga hadir loh hehehe"

"ngga ah, sabtu gini mah enaknya bobo lagi kalo udah sarapan. Salam aja dek buat BaeJin" kata Daehwi.

.

.

Dek Ujin udah berangkat ke kampus, si Ucup juga udah wangi banget habis mandi. Buset dah itu anak mandi pake sabun apa minyak wangi sih. Idung Daehwi sama Nayoung sampe sengak nyiumnya. Dan si Ucup sekarang lagi di catokin rambutnya sama Daehwi sambil nunggu si akang kenalannya jemput.

Ucup iseng minjem hp Daehwi, trus liat-liat aplikasi yang ada di hpnya. Matanya melotot pas liat notif yang seabreg itu. takjub aja gitu Ucup tuh, dia yang cabe aja ga serame ini notifnya. Tapi Daehwi? Yang cuek sama ga banyak temen tapi segitu banyaknya notif sampe kadang panas hpnya.

"Dew parah banget anjir notif lu, dari cowok mana aja?" tanya Ucup antusias

Baru aja Daehwi mau jawab, si Nayoung udah nyamber,

"heh emangnya teh Dedew kaya lu, chatnya kaya asrama cowok. Itu pasti mantan lu yang gamon kan teh?"

"iya itu kebanyakan dari Sammy. Biarin aja deh gapapa, kalo diladenin aku jadi ikutan gamon hehehe" Daehwi cengengesan.

"cih, si Nanay emang ga pernah ngaca tuh Dew, sendirinya gamon bilang gamon juga ke mantan lu"

"nyinyir aja sia cabe"

"emang bener ko lu gamon. Si Hui udah pacaran lagi juga masih di tempelin"

"heh ih udah kenapa. Berisik pagi-pagi. Nih udah selesai Cup"

Daehwi elus dada aja, ya gimana ngga, udah dibantuin tu anak malah ngeleos aja sambil nyimpen hpnya Daehwi di lantai. Untung ga keinjek juga, dasar cabai.

Daewhwi ke kamernya, pengen tiduran aja dia tuh bawaannya. Maklum lagi periode emasnya.

"ah anjing emang si Ucup, ngapain installin aing tinder segala. Gimana makenya lagi ini?" yaelah Wi, awalnya mah misuhin Ucup, ujungnya nanya juga gimana makenya.

Daehwi serius banget sama itu aplikasi, dan akhirnya dia ngerti, eh ujung-ujungnya heboh sendiri.

"wadidaw, gans euy yang ini. Hmm tapi ngga deh, ga selera. Wih lumayan nih profilnya swipe kanan ah" gitu terus sampe Daehwi cape dan ngantuk.

Mata cantiknya yang lagi merem melek karna ngantuk, tiba-tiba ngebuka sepenuhnya. Kaget dia, hp yang ada ditangannya geter trus kepleset karna kaget dan jatoh :')

"sialan anjir, siapa sih nih ah yang ganggu. Wadidaw ada yang match euy, ngechat lagi. Manis banget gila"

Daehwi semangat banget balesinnya, serius deh ini kaya bukan Daehwi yang cuek bebek sama jutek.

.

.

.

 **Kim Hanbin**

 _Hai Lee_

 _Hai Kim_

 _Waduh gaenak juga ya kalo manggil marga_

 _Panggil Hanbin aja_

 _Yeee... kan situ duluan. Gmn sih_

 _Oke panggil Dae atau dedew aja._

 _Wkwkwk kalem boss_

 _Anak mana btw?_

Daehwi bengong, anak? Lah nikah aja belom udah nanyain anak.

Daehwi bales,

 _Nikah aja belom bin yaelah._

 _Wkwkwk polos banget anjir_

 _Maksudnya lu kuliah, kerja atau gimana? Sama lu orang mana?_

 _Kuliah ko, orang-orangan sawah wkwkwk_

 _Yaelah receh banget anjir hahaha._

 _Move line boleh?_

 _Id line lu?_

 _Ldhwii_

 _Oke ntar gue add, jan lupa addback_

 _Ntar juga gue chat_

 _Bye wiii..._

 _Oke bye bin..._

"asik juga ya nambah temen dari aplikasi ginian, kadang ada faedahnya juga si Ucup. Bobo dulu ah"

Dan Daehwi lanjut bobo syantiknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

 _ **Wkwkwk Donghonya belum muncul ya**_

 _ **Ini masih chapter perkenalan aja sih sama chapter asal mulanya si Dedew pake aplikasi tinder.**_

 _ **Tbh,chapter ini pengalaman authornya 100% wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Iya aku satu tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **duh jadi malu, btw ini ga rapi banget astaga percakapannya :(**_

 _ **gaada rata kanan sih ya:((**_


	2. Mulai Lelah Menunggu

**Tinder**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Daehwi**

 **Kang Dongho**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Warn : bahasa non baku cenderung kasar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daehwi's POV**

Kesel banget anjir, malem minggu ko gini amat. Mana dikosan kosong pada pergi semua, si Ucup udah pasti sama kecengannya yang ngga abis-abis itu kalo ga ke hotel, mall palingan di kosan si cowok, dek Ujin masih acara kampus padahal gue sama dia sejurusan, ada sedikit perasaan menyesal ku tak hadir. Sedikit doang tapi. Si Nayoung juga kumpulan anak dance kampusnya.

Eh si Hanbin yang dari tinder itu ngajakin jalan sih, terima aja kali ya? lagian drama yang gue tungguin masih belum keluar episode barunya, tugas kampus juga udah kelar. Jadi mau ngapain lagi coba. Dan gue iyain deh ajakan jalannya. Cus lah kita jalan.

.

.

Pernah denger penyesalan selalu datang terlambat ga? Iya itu yang gue lagi rasain sekarang. Why? Gue beneran nyesel pergi sama si Hanbin guys :(

Bukan, bukan karena si Hanbin ini cowok nakal yang bukan tipe gue, karena tipe cowok gue kan yang kalem dan anak baik. Cuma ya, dia modusin gue ngajak jalan malam minggu trus diajak ke basecampnya.

Jangan bayangin deh basecampnya itu banyak cowok tampan, memikat hati, wangi, anak club motor atau mobil. Tapi ini? Basecampnya itu bau kaos kaki, cowoknya muka lecek semua, ceweknya rempong banget, dan yang paling bikin gabisa berkata-kata itu banner sama foto-fotonya.

Ya jelas bikin melongo, banner yang hampir menuhin dinding itu penuh sama muka orang-orang berjas trus di belakangnya ada kapal pesiar dengan tagline "KuMahaSia Sehat Sejahtera, Dahsyat!"

A en je a ye.

Gue tau banget nih, gue pasti mau di prospek mlm. Yaampun salah apa Dedew dimasa lalu sampe gue ngenes sebegininya. Iya, gue sengenes itu. tau ada cowok ganteng dikit ngajak jalan gue mau. Bukannya gue gampangan, cuma ya gue penat aja sama kehidupan kampus dan permasalahan hati gue yang dilanda kekeringan ini.

Cih basi banget kalimat gue.

Gue sih waktu di prospek sama temen-temennya si Hanbin cuma manggut-manggut doang, gue kaya mau di cuci otak masa :( soalnya itu mbak-mbak yang ngomongnya cepet banget kaya kecepatan cahaya nyuruh gue buat natep mata dia. Ew kalo cantik mah enak dilihat, ini? Yaudah gausah dibahas. ntar yang ada gue malah mengumpat.

Itu mbak-mbak gatau apa, gue ini kebal sama ilmu hipnotis dan sebagainya. Ditatap balik malah gelagapan sendiri si mbaknya. Lah kenapa coba itu, padahal gue natapnya biasa aja. Tapi kata si mbaknya gue natep dia kaya yang lagi marah sama jutek banget. Salah lagi cecan :(

Kan udah bentukannya begini dari sononya mbak.

Seudah acara prospek-prospek ga jelas itu ujungnya ditawarin masuk KSS itu deh, berhubung gue ga percaya beginian dan otak gue masih berfungsi dengan baik. Gue bilang mau pikir-pikir dulu takut diapa-apain kalo langsung nolak. Padahal mah gue udah misuhin si Hanbin dalem hati, dan rencana mau ngeblockir ini orang dari kehidupan. Maksudnya kehidupan gue, bukan mau bunuh si Hanbin, sayang ganteng gitu tapi tukang prospek mlm :(

Dijalan pulang si Hanbin nanyain gitu, tertarik ga masuk itu mlm. Berhubung gue udah sewot ya gue tolak mentah-mentahlah ya. tau ga? Gue diturunin dijalan masa, mana udah jam 10 malem. Gila apa tu anak, cuma gara-gara gue nolak ajakan mlmnya dia bisa tega nurunin cewek malem-malem sendirian.

Bodo amatlah, gue bisa minta jemput temen-temen gue. Iya kalo merekanya ga sibuk malmingan. Dan dengan ngenesnya gue jongkok pinggir jalan, mana gue gatau ini dimana.

Gue buka aplikasi Line, siapa tau anak kelas ada yang bisa jemput gue. Meskipun mustahil sih, mereka kan masih di kampus jam segini, masih acara kaderisasi buat calon komandan tempur.

Semoga aja ada yang lagi pegang hp, jadi cepet gue pulangnya.

 **Line**

 _ **B for Big and Better (28)**_

 _ **DaehwiLee**_

 _Guys ada yang masih bangun dan free? Dae butuh bantuan nih :(_

 _10.16 Pm_

 _Read by 2_

 _ **BaeJin**_

 _Iya wi ? knp? Km skt lg?_

 _ **JJK**_

 _Kenapa princess?_

 _ **DaehwiLee**_

 _Aku gatau ini lagi dimana, ada yg bisa jemput?:(_

 _10.18 Pm_

 _Read by 2_

 _ **BaeJin**_

 _PC!_

 _ **JJK**_

 _Gercep anjay_

.

Buru-buru gue cek line dari Baejin

 _ **BaeJin**_

 _Dmn km? Knp bs msh dluar jam sgni ?_

 _ **DaehwiLee**_

 _Jangan marah2 ih, serem :(_

 _Ntar cerita, bisa jemput ngga?_

 _Aku beneran takut_

 _ **BaeJin**_

 _Sendloc, and wait. Jgn kmn2!_

 _ **DaehwiLee**_

 _Share location_

 _Iya bae siap huhuhu_

.

Jadilah gue nungguin Baejin sambil duduk di trotoar, ngga banyak kendaraan yang lewat disini. Sambil nunggu itu manusia es, gue nostalgia gimana gue bisa deket sama komandan tempur angkatan gue itu.

Nama aslinya sih Bae Jinyoung, dan temen-temen yang lain manggilnya Jinyoung. Cuma gue yang tetiba nyeletuk manggil dia Baejin atau kalo isengnya kumat gue panggil Bae doang. Berasa ke pacar kan, jadi ena hehehe.

Baejin itu pendiem banget, dingin sama kalo sekalinya ngomong suka nyelekit. Tapi semenjak kader komandan tempur angkatan kita hampir dua tahun yang lalu, kita jadi deket. Disamping kita emang sekelas, dia suka nganterin pulang sama anter jemput kalo kumpul himpunan.

Rumor yang gue denger dari si Jungkook sih dia cuma ke gue doang cewe yang dispesialin gitu. Ya gimana ga spesial, dikelas gue ceweknya cuma dua orang, dan si Jihoon udah sama kak Hyeop yang bikin dia ngerasa spesial. Makanya karena kelangkaan makhluk bernama perempuan di kelas bahkan jurusan ya kita di spesialin. Suka heran emang sama pemikiran otaknya si Jungkook yang ga seberapa itu.

meskipun gue emang berharap sama si Baejin karna ya kedeketan kita yang udah lama itu.

Lagi enak ngelamunin itu si manusia es, eh orangnya udah dateng. Pake jaket himpunan kebanggaan sama syal himpunan yang ngelingker di kepalanya pas doi buka helm, itu loh jadinya kek V BTS di mv Not Today. Lemah cecan kan jadinya liat yang ganteng gini. Ilang udah kesel gara-gara si Hanbin kupret.

"ayo naik, kaya gembel kamu duduk disitu" Bae Jinyoung dan mulut pedasnya

"iya, maaf ngerepotin. Tapi ga disebut gembel juga kali ah" gue pun naik motor matic ijonya sambil pake helm. Dan kitapun berangkat pulang. Di jalan kita ga diem-dieman, ngobrol kok. Kan kenal -_-

"habis apa kamu masih diluar?"

"diajak jalan sama cowok, trus pas pulang diturunin disitu"

"siapa?" tanyanya dan gue ngga ngeh sama pertanyaannya

"apanya?"

"cowok yang nurunin kamu disitu"

"stranger"

"kamu udah gila ya?"

"ko aku disebut gila sih Bae?" gue protes.

"mau-maunya keluar sama stranger. Saya khawatir"

Duh Bae...

"kamu khawatir sama aku?"

"yaiyalah, kamu kan temen saya"

Anj...udah hampir baper cuma frienzone. Bangsul emang, udah mah kalo ngomong suka bilang 'saya' dan itu ke gue doang. Ke yang lain elo-gue atau aing-maneh. Kan berasa banget spesialnya hehe.

"yaudah makasih"

"yaudah sama-sama"

Dan kita diem-dieman sampe kita nyampe kosan.

"nih helmnya, makasih banyak ya Bae. Kalo ngga ada kamu aku gatau harus gimana hehehe"

ya karena waktu itu aplikasi ojek online belum banyak kesebar di Bandung, jadinya pusing kalo kejadiannya kaya tadi.

"sama-sama, udah sana masuk. jangan mau jalan sama stranger lagi ah. ga baik"

"kenapa ga baik?"

"kalo kejadiannya kaya gini lagi saya yang repot harus jemput kamu"

"ih gitu, gaakan minta jemput lagi kalo emang kamunya ngerasa repot. Maaf"

"jangan salah paham, saya mau aja di repotin kamu, tapi ngga dengan kejadian kaya gini lagi, kamu perempuan, ditinggalin dijalanan saya yang jadi cowok ngerasa brengsek, padahal bukan saya yang ninggalin kamu"

Percayalah yeorobun, seorang Bae Jinyoung biasanya cuma ngomong sepatah duapatah kata dan paling banyak satu kalimat dengan cueknya. Kalo ke gue dia bisa care dan ngomong sepanjang ini :")

"Bae, jangan gitu. aku udah cape bapernya"

"kenapa baper?"

Bae Jinyoung, visual nilai 100, pintar, badan bagus, tapi kepekaan 0. SABAR AING SABAR.

"ga, forget it"

"Oh iya, ini nasgor deket kosan saya. Kamu kan suka banget nasgor disitu. Udah dingin sih, tapi gapapa biar kamu ga sakit. Makan dulu sebelum tidur. Saya pulang"

Ambyar ga lo digituin? Dan belum gue bilang makasih doi udah pergi aja.

 _Gue sih udah mau mati - author_

Gue pun senyum-senyum sendiri, dan gasadar kalo gerbang kosan udah dikunci soalnya ini udah lebih dari jam 11. Mampus.

 **Daehwi's POV end**

.

.

Senin. Hari yang sibuk bagi sebagian orang, apalagi anak kosan yang sekarang kuliah pagi. Tapi ngga buat Daehwi, itu anak masih ngebo padahal si Ucup sama Nayoung lagi teriak-teriak rebutan kamer mandi. Dan pertarungan sengit itu dimenangkan oleh dek Ujin. Loh? Iya, pas mereka berdua berantem, dek Ujin dengan polosnya masuk ke kamer mandi tanpa peduli sama dua kakaknya yang berantem. Jadilah mereka gedor-gedor kamer mandi pas sadar dek Ujin yang masuk.

Daehwi ngulet dikasurnya, teriakan Ucup sama Nayoung sukses bikin dia melek. Padahal dia gaada kuliah hari ini, dan niatnya cuma mau males-malesan. Tapi laper sih, jadi bangun aja deh beli makan keluar.

Pas Daehwi keluar kamer, si Ucup sama Nayoung lagi duduk di meja makan. Eh maksudnya di kursi yang ada di meja makan, masa di mejanya. Iyain :(

Muka mereka ditekuk, gegara keduluan mandi sama dek Ujin. Daehwi ikutan gabung sama mereka berdua.

"ada titipan tuh Wi"

"titipan dari siapa Cup?"

"pacar teteh" ini Nayoung yang jawab

"pacar? Gue ga punya pacar ah"

"lebih tepatnya calon Nay, si Jinyoung muka triplek itu calonnya Dedew. Iya ga iya ga Wi?" Ucup naik turunin alisnya, Daehwi pengen nampol. Muka Ucup ngeselin banget deh.

"oh masih calon, dikira udah taken. Kapan ditembak? Gantung mulu. Dideketin dari pas masih sama abang bule, udah putus masih digantung juga. Kasian" Nayoung dan mulut cabenya. Pedes.

"seengganya masih ada harapan deh bakal jadian. Daripada ngarepin mantan yang udah jelas-jelas official sama yang baru. Kasian" Daehwi dengan savagenya ngebalikin.

"goblok sia teh, omongannya pedes" Nayoung ngambek

"ngaca tolong"

Daehwi khidmat banget makan nasi kuning kiriman dari Baejin, dan si muka triplek gaada ngabarin sama sekali dia ngirim makanan. Penuh dengan kejutan emang itu anak. Daehwi kan jadi galau, si Baejin ngedeketin dia, ngasih perhatian, dan kadang ngasih kejutan tapi ga ngasih kepastian.

Masih mending ya kalo sebulan atau dua bulan. Ini udah hampir dua tahun men mereka deket. Dari si Daehwi ldran sama Samuel sampe mereka putus juga, gaada pergerakan dari cowok pendiem itu.

Daehwi udah capek, jujur aja nungguin Baejin yang jalan ditempat bikin Daehwi mau nyerah aja. Kalo ada cowok yang nembak saat itu juga mungkin bakal Daehwi terima saking capeknya nunggu Baejin.

.

Habis makan Daehwi tidur lagi sampe dzuhur. Dia bangun dan mandi, trus liat handphonenya. Ada pemberitahuan dari tinder, ada yang match sama dia. Namanya Kang Dongho dan kuliah di Universitas Dipatiukur. Ga lama doi ngechat Daehwi.

Daehwi liat profilnya bentar, boljug.

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Hai_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Hai_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Salam kenal Lee Daehwi_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Salken juga Kang Dongho_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Btw kuliah di politeknik ciwaruga nih?_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Iya, hehehe_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Wah hebat._

 _Suka travelling sama ngedaki gunung ya?_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Loh kok tau?_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Iya itu ada di bionya._

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Kamu juga suka ngedaki?_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Iya hehehe_

 _Lain kali ayok ngedaki bareng_

Buset ngegas - LDH

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Boleh_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Eh jalan yuk ntar sore_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Kemana?_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Kemana aja, jajan sore_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Jajan apa deh?_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Lagi pengen sushi nih_

 _Jadi? Mau ngga?_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Hayu_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Yaudah ntar aku jemput gimana?_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Oke_

 **Kang Dongho**

 _Enakan di line deh kayanya._

 _Move line aja ya biar gampang_

 **Lee Daehwi**

 _Oke, Ldhwii_

 _L nya gede_

.

 _Semoga ga zonk lagi kaya si Hanbin – LDH, sudah mulai lelah menunggu oknum BJY_

 _Gaskeun lur – KDH, pencari cinta._

 _._

Daehwi gatau aja, si Dongho ini nantinya lebih zonk dari Hanbin yang cuma nurunin dia dijalan.

.

.

.

TBC hehehe


	3. ketemu

**Tinder**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Daehwi**

 **Kang Dongho**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Warn : bahasa non baku cenderung kasar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehwi ngerjapin matanya, dia ketiduran waktu chat sama Dongho. Diliatnya jam udah setengah 4, Dongho udah nanyain kosannya dimana, dan doi udah nyampe di kampusnya. Matilah, belum siap-siap tapi udah dijemput untung udah mandi duluan tadi meskipun sempet kepake tidur tapi ga bau-bau amatlah. Dengan gradakan dan buru-buru Daehwi ganti bajunya dan bedakan trus galupa pake lipstik arab yang warnanya ijo. Kesukaan banget dia tuh pake itu lipstik. Dan ngabarin Dongho dia ketiduran tapi sekarang udah siap.

iya, Daehwi jadi jalan sama Dongho.

Daehwi nungguin depan gang dideket kosannya, sambil nanya-nanya ke Dongho doi bawa motor atau mobil apa.

Ga lama, ada cowok pake jaket item bawa motor vespa berhenti depan Daehwi. Njir siapa nih oom-oom? Batin Daehwi.

"Daehwi ya?" si oom-oom nanya sambil senyum. Ko ganteng :(

"iya saya Daehwi" Daehwi ikutan senyum, waswas juga sih sebenernya.

"Kang Dongho" si oom nyodorin tangannya kehadapan Daehwi. Dan Daehwi nyambut dengan ragu-ragu.

What? WTF? Diketerangan umur kan Dongho ini 23 tahun yeorobun, kok kaya oom-oom sih? Padahal mereka cuma beda 2 taun doang, dan Dongho fotonya keliatan sesuai umur. Yang bikin beda itu rambut deh kayanya. Iya Dongho rambutnya cepak gitu ala tentara. Ya tambah shocklah Daehwi, yaudah sih ganteng ini kan Wi.

"oh keliatan beda ya difoto sama aslinya" bodo amat disebut ga sopan, Daehwi cuma mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"hehehe, iya nih saya potong rambut dulu sebelum kesini khusus buat ketemu sama kamu" Dongho ketawa pelan.

Ya Daehwi cuma bisa senyum aja, gatau harus ngomong apa dia.

"yuk sini naik, sorry ya cuma vespa saya gaada mobil soalnya" Dongho ngasih helm bulet khas helm vespa sambil nepuk jok di belakangnya.

"iya gapapa ko. Yuk" Daehwi udah boncengan sama Dongho.

Sepanjang jalan Daehwi sama Dongho ga terlalu banyak omong, cuma nanya-nanya yang standar aja. Asal mana, kuliah ambil jurusan apa itu doang. Sampe Daehwi sadar, dia gatau tujuan dia dibawa kemana sama Dongho.

"emm ini kita mau kemana ya jadinya?" tanya Daehwi.

"ke Balista aja mau ngga?" tanya Dongho balik.

"boleh" padahal Daehwi gatau bentukan itu kafe kaya gimana dan menunya apa aja.

Dijalan dia ngeliat Jihoon sama si Panda lagi boncengan. Panda itu julukan buat Tao, temen sekelas Daehwi sama Jihoon. Dan mereka juga ngenotis Daehwi. Trus dadah-dadahan.

"Mereka habis darimana dah, kok gue ga diajak sih?" Daehwi ngedumel.

"apa Wi?" Dongho nanya.

"eh ngga, itu tadi ada temen"

"oh, mereka pacaran?" tanya Dongho lagi, sedikit teriak. Kan mereka masih di motor.

"emang cewek sama cowok yang boncengan harus pacaran ya? kan ngga, kita juga boncengan tapi kan bukan pacar" Daehwi masih gedek gara-gara liat Jihoon sama Tao kaya habis main dan dia ga diajak. Jadi malah kaya sinis ke Donghonya, padahal ga maksud.

"eng, ya ngga juga. Saya kan cuma nanya" Dongho gaenak juga digituin sama Daehwi, doi kan cepet baper biarpun sangar sama mirip oom-oom.

Trus mereka diem-dieman sampe nyampe kafe.

Seudah duduk mereka dikasih menu sama akang-akang berambut klimis.

"mau apa Wi?" tanya Dongho.

"gatau, disini yang enak apa?" tanya Daehwi balik

"banyak sih. Mau makannya juga apa ngemil aja nih?"

"minum aja deh kayanya, saya ga suka makanan yang manis. Disini menunya kebanyakan yang manis"

"iya saya ngerti, kan kamu udah manis"

Najis. Baru ketemu udah gombal.

Tapi Daehwi malah senyum aja sambil ngedorong dada Dongho pelan,

"apa sih, jadi malu"

Ewwwh banget kan mereka.

"jadinya mau apa? Pesennya harus ke dalem soalnya"

"milkshake orange aja deh"

"oke, mau ikut atau tunggu disini?"

"disini aja deh" kata Daehwi.

Dan Dongho pun ninggalin Daehwi buat pesen, ga lama doi udah balik lagi.

Trus mereka ngobrol-ngobrol tentang hobi mereka yang naik gunung itu sampe pesenan dateng.

Trus Dongho tiba-tiba bilang,

"Wi duduknya mau sebelahan ga?"

"loh kenapa?" Daehwi yang lagi asik nyeruput milkshakenya kaget. Kan udah pewe incess.

"gapapa, enak aja kalo sebelahan"

Daehwi ngernyitin dahinya, trus ngangguk. Daehwi mangku tas sama jaketnya yang tadi dia simpen di bangku sebelahnya, biar Dongho bisa duduk sebelahnya.

"kamu aja yang duduk disini" kata Dongho lagi.

Bangsat. Daehwi ngedumel. Dalem hati tapi, masa iya baru ketemu dia udah misuhin anak orang didepan muka. Masih tau sopan santun Daehwi tuh.

Akhirnya dengan muka sedikit ditekuk Daehwi pindah, gatau dia apa faedahnya duduk sebelahan. Padahal kalo di kafe gini kan enaknya duduk hadep-hadepan. Biar bisa liat mata lawan bicara. Kalo kaya gini mah kesannya ga sopan, menurut Daehwi sih ya ini. (menurut author juga deng)

Trus mereka lanjut ngobrol lagi. Lama-lama bosen juga kalo cuma gini.

Akhirnya mereka jalan lagi. Dongho ngajak Daehwi ke Belah Duren, bukan ngajakin belah duren ya. Tolong bedakan.

Dongho pengennya pancake duren, Daehwi pengennya eskrim duren.

Daehwi bilang mending beli eskrim aja, Daehwi yang bayarin, itung-itung dia traktiran ultah dua hari yang lalu.

Yaudah mereka berdua makan eskrim, padahal tadi habis minum yang manis.

Seudah itu mereka rencananya mau nonton, tapi ke kosan Daehwi dulu, soalnya mereka mau nonton yang midnight. Berhubung masih jam setengah tujuh, jadi ke kosan aja dulu daripada muter-muterin Bandung ngabisin bensin.

Dikosan lagi rame, kan udah pada pulang kuliah. Jadi pada ngumpul di meja kebesaran. Meja makan.

Trus Daehwi ngenalinlah Dongho ke anak-anak kost. Dan mereka ngobrol bareng. Ga kerasa waktu buat nonton udah deket, jadi Daehwi sama Dongho pamit buat pergi. Daehwi juga pesen buat jangan dikunci dulu gerbang kosannya.

Dijalan Dongho nanya-nanya tentang anak kosan. Terutama Ucup, kayanya Dongho tertarik gitu sama Ucup.

Heh, lu lagi jalan sama cowok trus dia nunjukin ketertarikan sama lu. Lu kenalin sama temen lu, malah lebih tertarik ke temen lu. Bangsat ga cowok yang kaya gitu?

Daehwi ketawa aja, trus bilang,

"hehehe seleranya Ucup tuh tinggi, minimal yang bermobil atau kalau ngga anak kedokteran. Gebetannya yang kemaren aja bawain dua lusin masa sama bunga sebuket. Anjir emang, padahal dia udah punya cowok"

Gatau kenapa kesel aja si Daehwi, padahal kan ya sah-sah aja Dongho tertarik sama Ucup, bukan pacarnya Daehwi ini kan. Hhh, ga ngerti sama yang namanya hati.

"oh gitu ya, kalo Nayoung sama dek Ujin gimana?" gatau Dongho emang kepo tentang anak kosan sambil nutupin ketertarikan dia ke Ucup, gatau dia emang nangkep Daehwinya yang kesel ke dia gara-gara nanyain Ucup terus.

Daehwi jelasin aja semuanya tentang anak kosan dengan nada dingin.

.

Dan akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan itu mereka nyampe deh di bioskop duasatu. Trus beli tiket, dan bayar masing-masing. Yaiyalah. Masa dibayarin sama satpamnya :(

Mereka nonton film Ngenest. Iya ini kan settingnya Januari 2016.

Asik banget mereka nontonnya, udah mah sepi banget studionya. Cuma ada lima orang termasuk mereka berdua.

Kaki Dongho gamau diem, dia ngegeterin kakinya sampe satu jajar bangku yang mereka dudukin ikutan geter. Daehwi yang lagi asik nonton kan jadi ke ganggu, dan noleh ke Dongho,

"kenapa?" tanya Daehwi

"apanya?" Dongho ga ngerti.

"kamu, geter-geter terus kakinya"

"oh sorry, kebiasaan. Dingin juga disini" kode dikit bolelah

"oh" udah gitu doang reaksi si cewek, dan Daehwi asik nonton lagi.

Dilayar lagi nampilin Ernest sama Meira yang diperanin sama Lala Karmela di dalem mobil dan mereka lagi ngomongin pdkt.

Dongho ngerasa ke sentil hatinya pas Meira ngodein Ernest dengan kalimat kaya gini,

" **Gue heran, buat apa sih pdkt, harusnya jelas aja dari awal maunya apa, kalau tujuannya jadian,ya jadian. kalau ngga cocok tinggal pisah"**

Trus Dongho liatin Daehwi, seolah mantepin hatinya. Ya gatau kenapa, liat Daehwi sama bareng Daehwi seharian ini bikin Dongho seneng banget sama ngerasa nyaman.

Oke, gue harus ngomong ntar pulang. Dongho ngebatin

Dan setelah 90 menit mereka ngabisin waktu buat nonton, mereka akhirnya pulang.

Dijalan pas udah deket kosan Daehwi, Dongho pelanin laju motornya.

"Wi?"

"iya ada apa?"

"kamu...mau ngga?" gantung banget elah

"mau apa?" Daehwi jelas aja bingung

"jadi pacar saya?" Dongho ngomong pelan banget.

"apa? Ngga kedengeran"

"kamu mau ngga jadi pacar saya?" Dongho ngomong hampir teriak. Buset ngegas.

"kenapa?" Daehwi malah balik nanya.

"maksudnya?"

"kenapa nembak saya?" Daehwi ga ngerti, iya sih dia seneng seharian main sama Dongho, dan jujur aja dia baper juga sama Dongho. Plis ini bukan Daehwi banget guys, gampang baper sama cowok, apalagi baru dikenal gini.

"ya gapapa, tujuan saya main tinder kan emang buat nyari pacar. Dan tadi kata Meira di film, kalo udah suka ungkapin aja masalah awet atau ngganya kan gimana kita yang jalanin. Dan saya jujur aja udah suka sama kamu waktu kita chatting di tinder, makanya saya ajak jalan, dan film tadi tambah ngeyakinin saya buat ngungkapin ke kamu. Iya sih ini emang kecepetan, tapi saya mau ngejalanin pendekatan kalo saya udah jadi pacar kamu. Jadi ngga ada jaim-jaiman lagi kaya pas pdkt pada umumnya"

Dongho lancar banget ngomongnya.

"emang saya udah bilang mau jadi pacar kamu?" Daehwi ngebalikin, dan itu bikin Dongho gelagapan.

"eh? Iya ya, kan belum. Jadi jawabannya gimana?"

"jawabannya, nanti aja kalo kita udah nyampe dikosan" Daehwi senyum-senyum.

"oh? Okay" Dongho deg-degan, takut ditolak.

Daehwi udah punya jawabannya, dan dia berusaha mantepin hati. Dua sejoli yang lagi senyum-senyum diatas motor vespa itu kayanya lagi seneng banget. Padahal si cewek belum ngasih jawaban.

Dan Daehwi gatau, ada yang lagi ketar-ketir nunggu kabar dia. Seudah dia berangkat ke bioskop, ada yang nyamper ke kosannya. Padahal udah ngabarin dulu sebelum ke kosan. Ya apes aja Daehwinya keburu pergi. Jadinya balik lagi deh.

Begonya Daehwi dia ga liat hpnya sama sekali. Jadi dia happy-happy aja jalan sama Dongho. Dan lupa segalanya. Iya Dongho bikin Daehwi lupa segalanya, dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Jadi Daehwi bakalan nerima Dongho ngga ya?

Coba cerita dong, malem minggu kalian gimana? Hehehehe

Yaudah segitu dulu.

See ya on next chap. Bye.


	4. Rencana Move On

**Tinder**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Daehwi**

 **Kang Dongho**

 **and others** _ **(temukan sendiri)**_

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre: GS,School-life, Family, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Warn : bahasa non baku cenderung kasar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Dan Daehwi gatau, ada yang lagi ketar-ketir nunggu kabar dia. Seudah dia berangkat ke bioskop, ada yang nyamper ke kosannya. Padahal udah ngabarin dulu sebelum ke kosan. Ya apes aja Daehwinya keburu pergi. Jadinya balik lagi deh._

 _Begonya Daehwi dia ga liat hpnya sama sekali. Jadi dia happy-happy aja jalan sama Dongho. Dan lupa segalanya. Iya Dongho bikin Daehwi lupa segalanya, dalam arti yang sebenarnya._

.

.

Mereka berdua udah nyampe didepan kosan Daehwi. Setelah dengan susah payah Dongho ngedorong vespanya pas masuk gang. Ya iyalah ini udah tengah malem, pasti bakalan ngeganggu warga dengan suara cempreng khas vespa, ntar di protes kan ga lucu.

"jadi?" Dongho nanya sambil senyum-senyum.

"jadi apa?" Daehwi senyum-senyum juga

"be mine?"

"mmm ngga bisa-" senyum Dongho luntur.

"oh? Gitu?"

"ngga bisa nolak, hehehe" Daehwi cengar-cengir, Dongho lemes. Dikira bakalan ditolak, taunya si eneng nerima.

"makasih ya, emmm sa-yang? Hehehe" Dongho ketawa canggung. Punya pacar boooor, seneng doi tuh.

"hehe iya sama-sama. Yaudah sana gih pulang udah malem banget ini"

"iya aku pulang duluan ya, jangan tidur malem-malem"

"iya, kamu juga pulangnya hati-hati. Kabarin kalau udah sampe, baru aku bisa tidur"

Cih aku-kamuan, ntar kalo berantem juga aing-siaan sama .

Dan akhirnya Dongho pulang, trus Daehwi masuk kosan. Di kamernya, Daehwi senyum-senyum sendiri. Sambil nungguin si ayang nyampe dan ngabarin, dia buka hpnya. Dan kagetlah Daehwi, secara Baejin tadi ke kosannya dan spam banyak banget.

Ga lama hpnya dapet notif line lagi dari Dongho. Daehwi bingung mau buka dari siapa dulu, Dongho apa Baejin? Dan akhirnya dia buka yang dari Baejin dulu. Dan ga lama langsung Daehwi bales. Bodo amat mau dibilang nyebelin atau gimana karna daehwi balesnya ketus banget.

.

Daehwi hela nafasnya berat, dia udah punya pacar sekarang. Salahkan Dongho yang bikin dia lupa segalanya termasuk hatinya yang lagi jatuh ke Baejin, atau salahkan Baejin yang udah bikin hatinya jatuh tapi ngga diambil-ambil? Mungkin salah Daehwinya sendiri yang labil kaya abg, padahal dia udah dewasa sekarang.

Pusing Daehwi tuh. Trus dia buka chat dari Dongho dan chattingan sampe ngantuk.

.

Daehwi ketiduran deh pas lagi chattingan, dia ngantuk banget dan cape.

Sedangkan Dongho lagi natap hapenya getir, di read sama si ayang tapi ngga di bales. Bahkan ucapan cintanya juga. Mungkin udah tidur pikir Dongho.

.

 _ **.**_

Daehwi ada jadwal kuliah jam 7, dan itu bikin dia ketar-ketir karena kesiangan. Bolos aja apa gimana ya?

Tapi dia semester ini belum bolos dan jatah bolosnya ntar berkurang. Yaudah deh ngampus aja meskipun ga pake mandi. Udah biasa dia mah ke kampus ga mandi dulu, cuma cuci muka doang sama ganti baju trus cus berangkat dengan muka belernya.

Nyampe di depan gang kosan gaada angkot sama sekali. Dia liat jam ditangan, jam 7 kurang 2 menit :')

Yaampun gimana nih, batin Daehwi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang berhentiin motor depan dia, daehwi nyipitin matanya karna dia ga pake kacamata. Diliat dari jaket himpunannya sih anak teknik sipil. Si pengendara buka kaca helmnya,

"kampus ga? Kuy bareng" ajak sang pengendara motor.

"dih dikira siapa, ayok dah. Anterin sampe gedung ya" daehwi naek boncengan.

"bego dipelihara, ya mana bisa neng. Kan motor mah kudu diparkiran ga bisa masuk kampus"

"hehehe iya sih. Darimana dong? Ko maneh (kamu) dari bawah sih, kan kosan maneh mah diatas?" Daehwi nanya sambil ngelingkerin tangannya ke pinggang sang pengendara motor.

"biasa habis sarapan dulu. Eh foto yang kemaren share di grup tukang obat heeh, biar pada jealous"

"oke siap Kim Donghyunku sayang" ooh ternyata yang boncengin daehwi tuh Kim Donghyun.

Sekilas cerita aja, daehwi tuh punya squad waktu SMA, kumpulan anak-anak pecinta alam gitu. Dan mereka satu organisasi, angkatan daehwi tuh cuma ada 10 orang yang bertahan, nah salah satunya ya si kim donghyun ini, yang satu kampus bareng daehwi cuma beda jurusan.

"maneh digedung mana sekarang?" tanya donghyun

"deket fabrikasi, lewat gerbang belakang ya anterin urang dulu. Udah telat aing ini hehehe"

"telat wae da maneh mah hirupna (telat aja lo mah hidupnya)"

"bacot"

"turun geh, geus nyampe, geuwat asup. Diajar ka bener, ulah sare wae (turun gi, udah nyampe, cepet masuk. Belajar yang bener, jangan tidur terus)"

"heeh reuh bacot (iya deh bacot), nuhun sayangkuuuu (makasih sayangku)"

Daehwi turun dari motor dan lari-lari ke gedung jurusannya. Udah pasti bakal telat sih, untung Pak Nam baik ngebiarin daehwi masuk ke kelasnya.

Daehwi duduk di belakang baejin dan netralin nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. Trus baejin noleh ke dia,

"telat mulu, nih biar ga laper" baejin bisik-bisik sambil ngasih roti pisang coklat. Tau banget dia kesukaan daehwi.

"makasih" bisik daehwi pelan dan mulai buka rotinya, makan diem-diem dia tuh pas si bapak dosen nulis di papan tulis. Emang dasar niat tadinya bolos, daehwi jadi males buat merhatiin dosennya. Ntar dia minta ajarin jihoon atau si panda aja kalo ngga ngerti.

Daehwi buka lock hapenya di bawah meja, dan liat notif line dari kang dongho, daehwi mikir bentar. Kang dongho teh siapa? Yaanjir wi, pacar maneh eta teh duh, oh iya daehwi inget dia kan jadian sama dongho semalem.

Daehwi natep punggung baejin yang lagi serius nulis di depannya. Fiks galau nih princess, dan dia harus move on dari cowok di depannya.

Lagi asik-asiknya balesin chat dari dongho, suara menggelegar manggil namanya.

"Lee Daehwi, coba jawab soal yang baru saya tulis" pak nam nunjuk daehwi.

Duh mampus, mana ga merhatiin lagi. Dosen satu ini emang baik kalo lagi nerangin matkul, tapi kalo ada yang ga dia suka dikelasnya termasuk mahasiswa yang nyeleneh macem daehwi dia ga suka banyak omong, tau-tau nilai maksimal c aja. Huhuhu.

Daehwi berdiri dan jalan ke papan tulis pasrah aja dia tuh yang penting maju aja dulu, pas lewatin bangkunya baejin, ada yang nyelipin buku ke tangannya. Daehwi noleh ke baejin yang natep ke depan, daehwi senyum. Hahahaha gimana bisa move on coba?

Seudahnya nulisin jawaban yang lebih tepatnya nyontek kerjaan baejin dari bukunya di papan tulis, daehwi disuruh balik ke bangkunya.

Dan pak nam ngejelasin lagi. Huft lega banget rasanya, daehwi udah ketar-ketir tadi takut dapet nilai dibawah c.

Dia nyolek pundak baejin sambil ngasongin bukunya ke sebelah si muka datar.

"makasih" bisik daehwi

"hmm" dibales gitu doang sama baejin sambil ngambil bukunya.

Ga kerasa udah selesai mata perkuliahannya pak nam, dan hari ini cuma satu matkul doang.

"gaes gaes jangan pulang dulu ya, urang ek pengumuman heula (aku mau pengumuman dulu)" teriak si ketua kelas, Bobby sambil nutup pintu kelas biar gaada yang keluar dulu.

"naon sih bi? Buru aing lapar yeuh (apa sih bi, cepetan aku lapar nih)" Jongkook ikutan teriak, biasa kalo laper doi pasti rese.

"jadi gini teman-temanku tercintah, urang selaku ketua kelas periode ayeuna (sekarang) mengusulkan dan mengajak teman-teman sekalian untuk piknik atau main bersama. Pilihannya ada dua, mau ke gunung atau pantai? Soklah yang mau ke gunung angkat tangan"

Yang ngangkat tangan cuma daehwi doang sama hanbin, dan yang lain milih ke pantai.

"lemah kabeh sia mah, eleh ku si dedew nu awewe. Lalaki eweuh kanyutan ah milihna pantai (lemah semua lu mah, kalah sama si dedew yang cewek. Laki-laki ngga ada kemaluan milihnya pantai)" Bobby kecewa yeorobun, dia ngajak tuh sebenernya karna pengen muncak, eh taunya yang pengen cuma si daehwi sama hanbin. Ya kalo gitu ngapain ngusulin ke pantai coba, pinter banget astaga.

"goblok sia ngomong teh padu wae, hayang ka gunung mah nya sorangan wae atuh. Ongkoh nawaran hayang kamana, kumaha sih babi (goblok kamu ngomong tuh sembarangan, mau ke gunung mah ya sendiri aja. Katanya nawarin pengen kemana, gimana sih babi)" Jungjung ngegas.

Bobby ketawa doang sampe mata sipitnya keliatan sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"udah dong jangan berantem, jadinya ke pantai aja nih?" jihoon si semok nengahin.

"iya kan suara terbanyak ke pantai, dan saudara bobby pantai manakah yang anda maksud?" daehwi ikutan alay kaya bobby.

"urang pengen keluar pulau euy (aku pengen keluar pulau)" ini si jackson yang ikutan nimbrung.

"siga nu kalobaan duit wae sia ngajak kaluar pulau (kaya yang kebanyakan duit aja lu ngajak keluar pulau)" jongkook udah gedek, dan malah nyemilin roti daehwi yang ga abis. Baejin yang liat cuma bisa melototin aja ga terima dia yang pagi-pagi ke betamart khusus buat daehwi malah si babi yang ngabisin.

"udah udah, urang ada usul, kan urang ada kenalan gitu sama yang punya agen travel perjalanan wisata, katanya kemaren-kemaren lagi ada promo trip ke pulau harapan. Ya siapa tau masih ada promonya, lumayan dua hari satu malam kalo ngga salah. Udah dapet penginapan, alat snorkeling sama foto di dalem air, trus makan juga udah sepaket" usul yunhyeong alias yoyo.

"boleh juga tuh, berapa yo seorangnya?" tanya bobby

"harga biasa 600 kalo sekarang ada promo bisa 450-475 lah udah sama bis dan tour guide. So gimana?"

"setuju aja gue mah" jawab daehwi dan dianggukin sama yang lain.

"deal berarti ya ke pulau harapan, dan buat tanggal kan kita minggu depan uas, habis uas banget aja gimana? Jadi sebelum ada remedial dan libur semesteran kita liburan dulu. Gimana?" tanya bobby lagi.

"okeeee" serentak anak kelas.

Dan setelahnya mereka bubar, jihoon, panda sama daehwi keluar barengan dan ngobrol.

"wi kemaren pacaran ya lo? Siapa tuh so sweet banget naek vespa sore-sore" si panda nanya sambil colek-colek dagu daehwi

"apasih lebay, jalan biasa aja juga. Lu berdua juga kemaren kemana hah? Kok gue ga diajak?" daehwi manyunin bibirnya.

"kemaren aku putus wi sama kak hyeop. Trus minta jemput si panda dan ketemu kamu dijalan" jihoon sendu banget ngomongnya.

Daehwi ngerasa bersalah dong ya udah nethink sama mereka.

"duh maaf hoon, wiwi gatau. Ko bisa putus?" daehwi sama jihoon emang deket, dan mereka sih dibilang sahabat deket juga ngga, soalnya jihoon lembut banget orangnya, beda sama daehwi yang dari lahir juga udah barbar. Makanya kagok gitu daehwi sama jihoon, kalo cewek dikelasnya ngga cuma jihoon mah daehwi mending main sama anak cowok aja.

"biasalah wi, aku ngga nyaman sama yang namanya pacaran. Hehehe, ka hyeopnya juga ngertiin ko" jihoon senyum.

"yaudah hoon, semangat ya. ntar juga dapet gantinya lagi yang lebih serius kalo kamunya udah siap" bales daehwi.

"iya wi makasih, eh kamu pulang sama siapa?"

"gatau, kalian duluan aja. aku mau ke kosannya renjun dulu. Ngerjain proyeknya pak ilhoon"

"renjun kan ga masuk wi" kata si panda

"lah? iyakah? Ku ga merhatiin anak kelas tadi"

"yaudah gapapa. Kalian duluan aja. aku mau disini dulu"

"yaudah deh, kita duluan ya. bye wi"

Daehwi duduk dibangku panjang depan mading jurusannya, dia ngelamun. Jungkook, baejin sama mark nyamperin daehwi.

"incess ngapain dah ngelamun?" tanya jongkook

"mau pulang tapi panas, males jalan" jawab daehwi.

"aku ga bawa motor sih, nebeng sama mark ini juga" kata jongkook lagi.

Baejin cuma diem natap mereka, seolah nunggu sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu itu ngga keluar juga dari mulut daehwi. Iya, dia nunggu daehwi ngerengek ke dia minta anterin pulang. Hhh tsundere mah gitu.

"pulang sama baejin aja wi" kata mark. Baejin ngangguk semangat, trus sadar dan diem lagi.

Jungook yang tau kedeketan hubungan temen sekelasnya itu cuma ngedengus males, yang satunya tsundere sama ga peka, yang satunya ngode terus tapi ga pernah di pekain.

Gatau aja jongkook tuh kalo daehwi udah punya pacar semalem dan berniat move on dari temen sepergoblokannya.

Dan berakhirlah daehwi diboncengan motor baejin hari ini, padahal niatnya udah mau move on.

Ya gitu deh, semakin mau kita move on, orang yang mau di move on in makin ngejar. Kan bangke.

.

.

A/N:

Ini penuh dengan bahasa kasar yaampun :(

Maafkan aku yeorobun.

Ya udah gitu aja dah.


End file.
